Fireball
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: But Eren had been behind him that day when Zoe had started to tease him about his sex life (or lack of), and had gotten him to spill that he wanted to have sex with their Lance Corporal. {PWP. Threesome. Irvin/Levi/Eren. Note: I wrote this last week and at the time I didn't have access to figure out what is actually Levi's name so I used both.}


He is the kind of man who everyone wants.

They are lured by his power and position; seduced by those eyes that refuse to show emotion. There were many men that Eren had overheard talking about how they wanted him; and a few women too.

People like Irvin, who were so busy working you wouldn't think that they had the time to entertain fantasies. But Eren had been behind him that day when Zoe had started to tease him about his sex life (or lack of), and had gotten him to spill that he wanted to have sex with their Lance Corporal.

(Eren then proceeded to try and block out the talks of Rivaille's legs being bare in the maneuver gear).

There was talk in the shower room that Corporal Rivaille must make a pretty face when he is doing something he enjoys. Thus ensued bets on what kinds of hobbies and fetishes he had. Eren tried to ignore those too, but it was hard when Irvin was right next to him talking about it with another Commander and a few soldiers.

After leaving the shower, he decides to wander around and try to find a quiet place to relax in the base. Assuming there ever could really be such a thing.

He thinks he has found one; there is a bench near Irvin's room that he sits on quite pleased, and leans back on the wall. Things are quiet for about twenty seconds before he is glaring up at the ceiling due to some rather disrupting noises from the room behind him. The door is close enough he can peer in; and he almost does, but stops short when he catches a rather angry voice now that can't be anyone but the Corporal. Eren's eyebrows raise. Rivaille in Irvin's room?

The back corner of his mind says to dismiss it as a business meeting and move so as to give privacy but the front part of his brain is latched onto the words and breaths under toning Rivaille's voice. He must be really pissed, Eren reasons. Briefly he wonders if he should make himself known so that they stop (for all he knew Rivaille was at Irvin's throat), except... Something still doesn't seem right.

"Well at least you could cover that up." Rivaille is saying in an annoyed tone. "Does anyone know?"

"No, Zoe is the only one who suggested it and I lied.."

"...Why do you sound unsure then?"

"It's nothing."

Rivaille makes a noise that Eren has heard when he doesn't want to argue with someone. "What did you say to her?"

Irvin laughs pleasantly. A sound of movement, and the voice is a little farther away. "I said the truth. Half of it." Eren blushes at the suggestive tone he has sudden started using. "I told her I want to do you.."

Footsteps heading away again; Rivaille probably, and then his muffled voice reaches Eren's ear through the wall. He can practically hear the smirk on those lips.

Now he peers in the door, barely, just enough to see that Irvin is on his couch smiling up at Rivaille, who has one knee on the furniture and his hip cocked. His left hand is brushing the Commander's blonde hair roughly; almost affectionate. Irvin's eyes narrow as Rivaille leans down and plants his lips on the taller man's neck and jaw a few times. Eren feels his stomach turn at the intimacy they seem to be sharing-the mere idea that this had obviously been happening for awhile causing him to watch more intently. Irvin has pulled the Lance Corporal fully onto the couch to straddle his waist and is running his hands up along his back. The black haired soldier pulls back, slinging his jacket off in a smooth motion before his hands return to his chest to unbutton his own shirt. Irvin doesn't wait until he is done to attack his now exposed torso. He must have been pretty harsh about it because Rivaille arches into him and throws his head back with his eyes shut. His mouth is gaping wide open, cheeks dusted with pink, hands white from gripping the blonde's shoulders so hard.

"Ah-! Irvi..." The Corporal's moan goes half finished with a whimper following that Eren desperately finds himself wanting to hear again.

The older man's smirk widens and his teeth go up to what Eren assumes is the small ravenette's nipples. Rivaille's legs are twitching with the pleasure, and a gasp comes from between his lips this time.

"How're you feeling, Levi?"

"Shut up," Rivaille hisses. He ducked his head into the crook of Irvin's neck as the Commander's hand started palming his crotch. As he watches, Eren is forced to recognize just how hard he is as well.

He is leaning well over the edge of the bench, so he shouldn't be surprised when his eyes meat those of Commander Irvin, but he is, and he is also surprised by the head tip; signaling to come. Nervously, Eren does so, and he walks into the room on unsteady legs as he watches Rivaille's hips grind against the hand touching him. The Corporal hasn't noticed that his partner has brought someone else in, but Eren is fine with that for how the officer is moaning. Irvin tips his head again, toward Rivaille, and at Eren's confused look he glances down behind the raven's hips. Eren hesitantly takes a few more steps forward until he is between Irvin's knees, standing close to Rivaille. The soldier lifted his hands carefully-going to grasp at the body in front of him. Rivaille's body is slim and almost welcomes the added touch; for when Eren brushes him he throws himself back so his shoulders are on his mid torso and his hips are thrust into Irvin's, with a scream that could only have been called wanton. He uses one hand thrown over his shoulder to drag Eren closer by his hair, and the other to clutch at Irvin's wrist. Eren swallows to keep his hands where they are; glancing at Irvin as if for permission. The blonde smiles again and nods briefly. His lips go back to Rivaille's nipple and the free hand claws down his back to force him to stay arched.

Eren moves his head and starts to kiss Rivaille on the neck. His skin tastes like sweat, his hands tightening in the brunette's hair with more keening sounds.

"Irvin..." Rivaille moans, tossing his head to the side. He pulls Eren's hair; the taller soldier groans out of shock before his lips are taken and Rivaille's tongue is shoving into his mouth sloppily.

Irvin laughs. The surprise is evident in the Corporal's body. "Are you enjoying our new guest?"

Rivaille opens his eyes sharply and pants to regain his breath as he stares at Eren. "When did you get here?"

"I told him to." Irvin answered. "He was listening to you."

Eren blushes at how that sounds, but can't bring himself to argue. Rivaille slowly seems to accept the fact and moves to continue his kiss with Eren.

Irvin watches for a moment before skillfully removing Rivaille's pants from underneath his gear, pushing them down to the couch at his knees. His hands wrap around the scarred thighs by him and rubs them with his nails. Rivaille moans into his and Eren's kiss; dropping his arms down so his shirt falls off as well. His neck scarf is still tied around, as well as all the straps of his gear, and Eren pulls away long enough to admire how sensual they all look.

"Levi do you want me to prepare you? Or should Eren?" Irvin's voice is soft and comforting but none the less sexual and seducing.

Rivaille groans at that, scowling. "I'm not bottoming to a fucki-" his voice hitches, broken off. Irvin curiously watches as Eren has taken matters into his own hands and is doing it without permission; his fingers slick from precum he had gathered off the tip of Rivaille's cock. Rivaille's body shakes as he stretches up to drape his head against Eren's shoulder. His mouth falls open with saliva running over his lips, and his erection pulsing for release. Irvin notices this and leans over to take it into his mouth with a swift lick.

"Shit," Rivaille gasped. "Eren!" He barks the name, growling until he sees the soldier looking at him questioningly. "Harder. Now."

"Yes, sir.." Eren teases softly. He thrusts his fingers as instructed; making sure to dig in as far as he can reach. Rivaille is slick inside, and warm, and Eren can feel his own erection straining in his tight uniform pants at the thought of going into his Corporal.

"Shit, shit," Rivaille repeats the word several times as he is dually stimulated. The corners of his eyes are wet with aroused tears and the blush on his face has darkened and expanded.

His legs give a violent tremble as he moans and comes into Irvin's mouth, gasping with exhaustion. Eren continues to prepare his entrance though, moaning on his own as the muscles clenched around his fingers. "Corporal.." He gasps. "You're getting really tight.."

Rivaille runs his tongue over his lips. His eyes are watching Irvin as he starts to undo his pants, and the blonde man pushes them down just enough to free himself for Rivaille to gaze at and give an appreciative noise. The Corporal holds Eren by his hand on his hip and leans forward so he can return the attention to the Commander's cock with his mouth. Eren blushes, Rivaille's tongue swirling the swollen tip and his small hand wrapping around the base. His fingers start to scissor the tight opening as he pulls at the rim with his thumb. Rivaille moans around the muscle in his mouth; in turn causing Irvin to gasp with pleasure.

"Corporal..." Eren says breathlessly. He bends over to suck on the ravenette's ear while pulling his digits out. "Can I go in you?"

A choked sounds escapes Rivaille; his head being forced down to deep throat Irvin's cock by the blonde's strong hand in his hair. Irvin smirked at him and nods.

"He's quite eager."

Rivaille makes an attempt to protest-cut off by his head being pushed down again. Eren stands up again, finding his self control snapping. His hands steady Rivaille's hips as he begins to move into him slowly.

The small man pulls himself off Irvin with a swath of saliva still strung between his mouth and the erection under him. "If you're gonna do it don't be so damn slow!"

Irvin grips Rivaille by the hair and jerks him to kiss him roughly; probably in place of saying shut up. Eren takes that as a command and snaps his hips in the rest of the way. Rivaille's body jerks and arches against Irvin; hips shoved back against the young soldier eagerly. The two are kissing rather heatedly and the Corporal takes Irvin's cock into his hands so as not to disrupt it (not that he has a choice, seeing how a strong grip is on his chin).

Eren gives himself a little bit to adjust to the tight, hot opening around him before pulling out and slamming back in as quick as he can. The clench of the muscles tells him Rivaille likes that; so he reasons that he and Irvin must both be accustomed to rough sex. His pace becomes fast, and harder, spurred by the sounds Rivaille cries out and the feeling of his body getting slicker inside. The pressure is so much that he has to fight to keep his release in until after Rivaille has come; shooting onto the couch and Irvin's legs under him. A final moan comes out of him just as he does, and he shakes until he can collapse onto Irvin's shoulder. Eren drives in deeper, holding his hips in, letting his essence go inside Corporal Rivaille. He swallows to try and regain his breathing. Rivaille looks exhausted, panting and whimpering with the same sexual blush in his cheeks.

The brunette slowly pulls out, blushing his own at the sight of the stretched hole dripping his cum down Rivaille's thighs under his maneuver gear.

"Ri...Rivaille, are you okay?" He leans over and brushes back the black bangs stuck to his forehead.

Rivaille curls up on Irvin's lap with another whine and Eren smiles. "Does he always fall asleep after?"

Irvin nods. He wraps his shirt around the thin soldier and puts his arms around him, standing to carry him to bed. Eren watches for a moment and then figures he should probably get his pants back on and leave them be.

"Ah, goodnight... Commander Irvin." He murmurs from the doorway.

Irvin smiles and waves at him, sliding into the bed next to Rivaille. Eren shuts the door quietly and tip toes back to his room.

The next day, when Eren listens to the others talk about Rivaille's supossed sex faces, he remembers the way the Corporal cried for pleasure, and when they tease Irvin for his apparent lust for him, he can't help but smirk and has to hold in a snicker.

When he sees Rivaille himself, he forces down the memory of his opening around him, and bows respectfully.

"Eren."

"Ah...yes Corporal?"

Rivaille glances around nervously and steps closer. One hand goes to Eren's shoulder and he takes his lips close to his ear.

"I want you to come by tonight."

Eren blinked. "What?"

Before he can ask more or get another question, Rivaille has backed away and turns to stalk down the hall, only after the brunette can see his blush though.

Yeah... Maybe he wouldn't ever find that quiet place after all.


End file.
